Wyjące Gryfy
Wyjące Gryfy są Zakonem Adeptus Astartes, który pochodzi z nieznanej Fundacji, choć w kronikach są obecni już od M33. Geneza Wyjące Gryfy są postrzegane jako jeden ze zwolenników tradycji pośród Zakonów, twardych wojowników, którzy uważają się za pierwszych i najważniejszych pośród obrońców Imperium i instrument woli Imperatora. Ich początki są niejasne, owiane tajemnicą - wszelkie informacje o nich zaginęły wraz z wojnami 33. Tysiąclecia. Jednak można śmiało powiedzieć, że są bardzo aktywnym Zakonem i tylko kilka dorównujących im wiekiem może poszczycić się taką listą wielkich kampanii co oni. W tych czasach ciągłej wojny i konfliktów, Wyjące Gryfy biorą prominentny udział w bojach i wiele z tych kampanii przebrzmiewa echem w kronikach Imperium. Brali udział min. w pokonaniu Abaddona Profanatora podczas Czarnych Krucjat i odrzucili Necroteki z Naath, małe imperium, które urosło w siłę podczas Plagi Niewiary. Ich poczynania nie skończyły się, lecz trwają choćby poprzez pokonania szalonego regenta Amar i ich udziału w Wojnach Zjednoczenia-Potrójnego (ang. Tri-Unity Wars), gdzie walczyli sami oraz przeciwko Orkom z Gunnerdark, ocalając całą kampanię przed xenos. thumb|left|265px|Symbol ZakonuZakon udowodnił swoje umiejętności, stale walcząc w wielu gorzkich konfliktach, znani z doskonałych wojowników i świetnego wyposażenia. By zachować przewagę, Zakon rozwija kuźnie na swoim świecie macierzystym, Mancorze, dbając, by zaplecze logistyczne Gryfów było w doskonałym stanie i zmniejszyć straty personalne poprzez lepsze przygotowanie. Ich zbrojownie są tak doskonale zaopatrzone, że Zakon posiada również rzadkie uposażenie Marines, takie jak Land Raider Prometheus i zaawansowane pancerze wspomagane Mark VIII Errant w znacznych ilościach. Znane Kampanie Zasadzka w Punkcie Arios - 220.M38 thumb|275px|Wróg Gryfów - Niosący SłowoJednak wspaniała historia Wyjących Gryfów nie byłaby kompletna bez wiedzy o mrocznym cieniu na niej i ich krwawej wendecie przeciwko istocie, która stała się później Demonicznym Księciem Perlictorem Zapowiednikiem (ang. the Foresworn) i Legionowi Niosących Słowo, z którego zła istota pochodziła. Zgnilizna, spowodowana przez tą istotę, była niespotykana nawet w długiej historii potyczek pomiędzy Astartes a ich zdradzieckimi braćmi, pozostaje jednak tajemnicą zagubioną w przeszłości. Rozrzucone poszlaki wskazują, że Wyjące Gryfy szukały Niosących Słowo, a ci w rewanżu zdecydowali się zaatakować Zakon. Jednym z najmroczniejszych epizodów tej historii była zasadzka na Barkę Bitewną Mistrza Zakonu na Punkcie Arios w 220.M38. Atakując z przewagą liczebną, banda Lorda Chaosu Perlicotora i jego sojusznicy, napotkali okręty, które wracały na Mancorę w celu świętowania piątego tysiąclecia fundacji Wyjących Gryfów. Wkroczyli do boju i zmusili obrońców do lądowania na powierzchni Arios Quintus po serii potyczek. Nie widząc szansy na wsparcie, resztki obrońców stanęły naprzeciwko siłom Niosących Słowo i Władców Nocy, zdegenerowanych mutantów i demonów. Wyjące Gryfy nie zamierzały się poddać ani uciekać, to było nie do pomyślenia dla nich i nie zamierzali klękać przed siłami mroku. Z wiarą i odwaga w sercach, Gryfy walczyli do ostatniego i nim padł ostatni z nich zabrali ze sobą setki wrogów. Zakon odzyskał zbezczeszczone zwłoki swojego mistrza, Orlando Furioso, które były przyszpilone do wraku Thunderhawka dryfującego po orbicie planety miesiąc później. Ta porażka i upokorzenie pozostało cierniem, gorzkim wyrzutem w sercach Gryfów, którzy nie tylko stracili Mistrza Zakonu, ale też większość weteranów 1. Kompani, 8. Kompani i Czcigodną Barkę Bitewną, która służyła im przez tysiące lat w niezliczonej ilości bitew. Każdy z nich poprzysiągł wówczas zemstę na Perlictorze i niezależnie od kosztów dopaść Lorda (nie zamierzali zrezygnować z pościgu nawet, gdy ten został Demonem). Tłumienie Dennar IV - 109.M40 thumb|238px|Wyjący Gryf nacieraW trakcie poszukiwania bandy Niosących Słowo pod wodzą Deklamusa Nawiedzonego (ang. Deklamus the Vaunted), Wyjące Gryfy z 3. Kompanii pod dowództwem Kapitana Penevatha Joachima, odpowiedziały na wezwanie o pomoc Agralnego Świata Dennar IV w sektorze Sangramentia. Był to ważny świat, który zaopatrywał okoliczne światy. Planeta zaczęła się buntować przez działalność mrocznych sił, które opanowały lokalne kulty. Gdy oddziały Zakonu wylądowaly na Dennar IV, odnaleźli tylko kilka miast stawiających opór hordom kultystów i opętanych przez demony szaleńców. Mury uginały się od uchodźców, którzy uciekali przed masowym mordem, który pochłaniał planetę. Szybko będąc okrążonymi przez liczebniejsze siły, Wyjące Gryfy wylądowały na sawannach i używając Codex Astartes jako poradnika, wierząc w potęgę ich pancerzy i sił powietrznych, pozostawali w ciągłym ruchu i uderzali na heretyków, miażdżąc kulty i odciążając miasta. Lojalni mieszkańcy powitali wyzwolicieli i widzieli w nich świętych wybawców i z radością wsparli ich w walce z siłami Chaosu. Kampania była krwawa i bezlitosna i pozostawiła straszne wspomnienia pośród mieszkańców Dennar IV. Od tamtego dnia, Wyjące Gryfy obiecały chronić planetę i pamięć o wielu męczennikach, którzy pozostali wierni ich Imperatorowi, podczas gdy mieszkańcy Dennmar IV pozostali wierni Zakonowi i zasilili jego szeregi wieloma dzielnymi rekrutami. Odwet na Jorunie - 143.M41 (Osobny artykuł - Odwet Joruński) thumb|330px|Titus, Czcigodny SpowiednikJedna z największych i chwalebnych bitew w historii Zakonu miała miejsce podczas Odwetu na zdradzieckim Generale Jorunie, który wraz z 15. Regimentem Pancerników Heraklonu zdradziła i nie wsparła Imperium podczas Wojny o Gothic. Zabili swoich komisarzy i stali się renegatami. To Drukhari, podli xenos, odpowiadali za rewoltę sił imperialnych i skorumpowanie Joruna oraz jego kadry za pomocą psychotropów i zdeprawowanych praktyk. To było dzieło Kabały Karmazynowej Biesiady (ang. Kabal of Crimson Libation), którzy lubowali się w tańcowaniu żołnierzy, którzy niczym kukiełki spełniali każde życzenie swoich panów. Dla obcych nie byli niczym więcej niż narzędziami do zniewolenia innych planet, zdrady bez niepotrzebnego ryzyka wystawienia się na ataki. Tego typu akcje nie mogły pozostać nieukarane, dlatego w 143.M41 Imperium postanowiło zgromadzić siły, które doszczętnie zniszczą wojska zdradzieckiego generała, nie pozostawiając miejsca na wątpliwości czy litość. Grupa zadaniowa składała się ze wszystkich aktywnych w tym czasie członków Wyjących Gryfów (około ośmiu pełnych Kompanii) oraz wspierających ich sił Synów Orara i Ultramarines. 4. Kompania Gryfów miała brać udział w ataku na samego zdradzieckiego generała. W walce wyróżniał się Kapelan Armand Titus, który przedzierał się do dobrze chronionego generała i koniec końców go zgładził swoim Crozius Arcanum. Mroczni Eldarzy uciekli, a zdradzieccy gwardziści bez problemu byli ścigani i zabijani. Po zakończeniu kampanii Wyjące Gryfy powróciły do swojej Twierdzy Zakonnej na Mancorze, gdzie męczony niemożliwymi do wyleczenia ranami, Kapelan Titus został zamknięty w sarkofagu Drednota, by mógł dalej walczyć w imię Imperatora. Wojna o Badab (Osobny artykuł: Wojna o Badab) Zakon Wyjących Gryfów uwikłał się w Wojnę o Badab w połowie 906.M41, gdy wraz z Novamarines byli wezwani o wsparcie w walce ze Zdrajcami pod wodzą Hurona. Był to jeden z najmroczniejszych wydarzeń w historii Zakonu. Siły uderzeniowe Zakonu były relatywnie małe - około 250 Kosmicznych Marines z resztek 4. Kompani i elementów 6. i 10. wraz ze wsparciem kilki oddziałów Terminatorów. Byli to ocaleli z misji typu "szukaj-i-zniszcz" w Sektorze Caradryad. Był to kontyngent o słabym dosyć wyposażeniu szturmowym, takim jak Kapsuły Desantowe czy Thunderhawki i nie mógł powrócić na Mancorę na czas, by uzupełnić straty - musieli przede wszystkim wesprzeć lojalne siły bez względu na obecny stan, pomimo że była to druga trudna kampania z rzędu. thumb|390px|Oddział Gryfów z 4. Kompani na KhymerzeW rezultacie ich siły pełniły formę garnizonów Lojalistów niż sił frontowych. Część ich sił służyła jako ochrona konwojów. Największe skupowisko sił Zakonu rozlokowano na bezwietrznych księżycach systemu Khymara. Zabezpieczyli kilka stacji obronnych i punktów nasłuchowych na granicy Strefy Maelstrom, gdzie miał być punkt do dalszych ataków Lojalistów na Zdrajców. Pomimo, że nic nie stało im na drodze do wypełnienia tego zadania, coś spowodowało, że Wyjące Gryfy stały na szlaku Zakonu Egzekutorów, którzy swoją krwią poprzysięgli wierność Huronowi. Przez zaskakujący atak Egzekutorów, Gryfy cierpiały poważne straty i systematycznie niszczeni. Te destrukcyjne serie walk były również rezultatem zniszczenia ich Krążownika Uderzeniowego Augeias jak i śmierć Kapelana-Drednota Titusa, bohatera, który zlikwidował zdrajcę Joruna, co złamało morale Wyjących Gryfów. Gdy zniszczono stacje i punkty nasłuchowe, Egzekutorzy wycofały się nagle, pozostawiając garnizon ze stratami sięgającymi ponad 70%. Egzekutorzy mogli zniszczyć całkowicie siły Gryfów, lecz zamiast tego zaprzestali walk, gdy osiągnęli podstawowe cele i wycofali się. W rezultacie katastrofy na Khymarze, siły Wyjących Gryfów rozstały podzielone i barbarzyńsko zredukowane. Gdyby nie wsparcie Novamarines, którzy natychmiast odpowiedzieli na sygnały i wzmocnili pozycje Zakonu, cała strefa wojny mogłaby paść łupem Secesjonistów. Pomimo strat, Gryfy odmówiły odwrotu i walczyły aż do końca, czyli do 909.M41, kiedy to zostali zluzowani. Ocalali powrócili na Mancorę pokrótce, biorąc ze sobą resztki ich upadłych braci w okrętach zdolnych do podróży po Osnowie, zabranych ze zbuntowanych światów. Organizacja thumb|215px|Weteran Sierżant Parthus, 4. KompaniaWyjące Gryfy są zakonem zorganizowanym wedle restrykcyjnych nakazów Codex Astartes, choć nie jest postrzegany jako święta księga, lecz najlepsza książka zawierające informacje o doktrynach wojennych jaka kiedykolwiek została napisana. Dla nich Kodeks jest wypełniony mądrością Prymarchów Imperatora. Zakon ma więc standardowy podział na 10 Kompani i sprzęt gotów do użycia w każdej chwili. Używają zróżnicowanych metod walki, nie trzymając się kurczowo jednej doktryny, lecz nigdy nie łamiąc przy tym zasad kodeksu. Również wartym odnotowania jest fakt, że Zakon posiada potężnych Psioników w swoich szeregach. Nie jest to nic dziwnego zważywszy na fakt, że na Mancorze rodzi się wielu ludzi o potencjale psionicznym. Powoduje to stworzenie dużego Librarium Zakonu, który ma duży udział w utrzymywaniu porządku na planecie i pozbywania się tych, którzy są zbyt słabi, by kontrolować swój talent. Doktryna Wojenna Przygotowując się do boju, Wyjące Gryfy ściśle przestrzegają nauk Kodeksu. Ich taktyka jest zgodna z nakazami i wahają się tylko w sytuacjach, gdy słowo Guillimana zachęca do innowacji. Ze względu na wszechstronne i pragmatyczne nauczanie księgi rzadko stanowi to problem. Nawet przestrzegając Kodeksu w możliwie najściślejszy możliwy sposób, Gryfy są niezbyt elastyczni. Są bardziej niż w stanie skutecznie reagować na każdego znanego przeciwnika i szybko dostosowywać się do umiejętności nowego. Innowacyjność jest dozwolona, jeśli ma pomóc wypełnić przysięgi członków Zakonu. Takie rozważania są jednak dozwolone tylko wtedy, gdy sytuacja nie zwiększa znacząco poziomu ryzyka dla konkretnego zadania. Kosmiczni Marines cenią sobie przysięgę i honor, ale generalnie nie są gotowi przyjąć niepotrzebnych ofiar, aby je spełnić. Istnieją oczywiście wyjątki od tej reguły, szczególnie w odniesieniu do Niosących Słowo i Demonicznego Księcia Periclitora. Genoziarno Genoziarno Wyjących Gryfów jest zgodne z nasionami innych Zakonów z linii Guillimana. Jest wolny od wszelkich znanych zanieczyszczeń, stabilnie się rozwija i wytwarza pełną gamę implantów dla Adeptus Astartes. Ponieważ są niezwykle aktywni w wielu strefach wojennych, Wyjące Gryfy rygorystycznie podchodzą do pozyskiwania i zabezpieczania gruczołów progenoidalnych. Odzyskiwania, dokonane w terenie, są zabezpieczane na najbliższym statku w krótkim czasie, a następnie zwracane do Mancory w celu przechowywania w najbliższym możliwym terminie. To poczucie obowiązku wynika w dużej mierze z faktu, że Zakon ma bardzo wysoki wskaźnik śmiertelności pośród swoich członków. Ci Kosmiczne Marines wolą brać udział w najgorszych części każdej bitwy i prawie zawsze toczą wojny. W związku z tym, Zakon cierpi na wyższy niż zwykle wskaźnik ofiar, który można zrekompensować jedynie proporcjonalnie wysokim odsetkiem rekrutacji. Obecnie dane wskazują, że zakon jest wystarczająco dobrze zaopatrzony w genoziarno, aby zaspokoić nawet ich ogromne potrzeby. Świat Macierzysty thumb|left|232px|Twierdza Zakonna Wyjących Gryfów, Duma EyrieDzięki niemałym, wspaniałych wyczynach Zakon Wyjących Gryfów pozyskał prawo do rekrutacji adeptów z kilku różnych światów, by zachować stałą, wysoką liczbę wojowników w ich szeregach. Najważniejszym światem rekrutacyjnym jest Mancora, świat, którego władanie Zakonu trwa od dawien dawna, jest podzielony na dwie części, zgodnie z porozumieniem, na część feudalną i niemal cały czas będących w stanie gotowości do walk miast, z których pochodzą najlepsi z rekrutów. Oczywiście, choć technologia Mancory ma limity, Bracia Bojowi Wyjących Gryfów nie podlegają takim ograniczeniom. W rzeczywistości Forteca Klasztorna nadzoruje znaczną liczbę dobrze wyposażonych manufaktur, które są odizolowane od rdzennych mieszkańców świata. Manufaktury są wydajne i odpowiednio wyposażone. Rzeczywiście, Zakon Wyjących Gryfonów jest w stanie wyprodukować niektóre mniej powszechne wzorce STC. Oprócz Mancory, Gryfy rekrutują również adeptów z kilku innych światów, w tym Dennar IV. Jest to konieczne dla Zakonu, ponieważ bez dodatkowych światów nie byłoby możliwe odzyskanie strat, które ponieśliby, biorąc udział w niekończących się kampaniach. Należy zauważyć, że pomimo tej opcji nadal nadal preferencyjnie rekrutują z Mancory. Jej niestabilna kultura gwarantuje, że kandydaci z tego świata są w stanie zaspokoić potrzeby Zakonu. Wyznania Nawet wśród braci wojowników Adeptus Astartes, Wyjące Gryfy są dumnym i wojowniczym Zakonem. Chwalebna i pełna historii historia jest świadectwem tej reputacji. Wyjące Gryfy, zaangażowane w niemal ciągłe operacje w całym Imperium i poza nim, są wzorami ducha walki, ucieleśnienia Adeptus Astartes. Rzeczywiście, od ich ojczystego świata po najdalsze pole bitwy, Gryfy są uznawane za doskonałą maszynę wojenną. Od najwcześniejszych dni, przed rekrutacją, elity wojowników Mancory, które pewnego dnia staną się braćmi bojowymi Wyjących Ggryfów, wychowywane są w rozdartym wojną świecie przedindustrialnym. W tym tyglu bitwy, osobistej i rodzinnej czci oraz w służbie wojennej obywatele są wykuci do doskonałych adeptów Zakonu. To w tym życiu uczą się wartości chwalebnej wojny oraz szanują i polegają na swoich braciach w boju. Choć może im brakować technologii nawet do zrozumienia potęgi wojskowej Adeptus Astartes, ludzie z Mancory są predysponowani przez kulturę swojego urodzenia do trzymania się drogich ideałów samych Wyjących Gryfów. Kiedy w końcu nadchodzi dzień, gdy nowy rekrut zostaje awansowany w szeregi Adeptus Astartes, jest to prawie kontynuacja jego poprzedniego życia, choć na znacznie większą skalę. Jego heraldyka nie należy już do miejscowego gospodarstwa domowego, lecz sztandaru gryfa. Jego sojusznicy na polu nie są już członkami jego miejscowej szlachty, lecz to jego Bracia Bojowi. Ziemia, o którą walczy nie jest już jego miastem-państwem, jest częścią Imperium Człowieka. Kiedy raz pierwszy nakłada na siebie barwy ochry i szkarłatu, odkłada na bok szkolenie wojskowe i tradycje z poprzedniego życia i bierze za nadrzędne nauki Guillimana w słowach Kodeksu Astartes. Galeria Terminator Wyjących Gryfów.png|Xaran Wyjący Gryf 2.png|Otho, 2. Kompania Rhino Wyjących Gryfów.png|Rhino Razorback Wyjących Gryfów.png|Razorback Land Raider Prometheus Wyjących Gryfów.png|Land Raider Prometheus Wrzeszczące Gryfy.png|Primaris w pancerzu Mk. X Źródła *''Imperial Armour volume Nine - The Badab War Part 1 str. 124-131'' *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter str. 66, 68-69, 72'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Wyjące Gryfy